Forgotten Brawler
by Prince of the Forgotten
Summary: This is just one of those stories where Kiactu (plus other members of the KoPs) just go exploring the worlds and such. Part of my Forgotten Strategies arc, which includes Digimon, Pokemon, Beyblade, Beywheelz, Yu-Gi-Oh, and others.
1. Brawling Forgotten

**CHAPTER ONE: THE BIJUU BRAWLER**

Prince: Welcome to my newest fic, **Forgotten Brawler**. I decided that I want to go through all the shows that Nelvana has produced, though I'm sure that Pokémon is not produced by Nelvana but something else entirely. Kiactu?

Kiactu: The pairings are listed below.

Kiactu/Runo/Julie/Alice/ Mira/Chan Lee

Naruto/Jenny/Jewls

Ichigo/Fem Marucho (for one, he does seem to be a little too feminine)/Harpy

Dan/Sirena

Shun/OC

**CHAPTER START**

It was a sunny day in the city as Kiactu walked through and took in the sights. "Huh, extremely roomy," he commented as he walked, not noticing that he ran into a girl with light blue hair in long ponytails. "Hey! Watch where you're . . ." she yelled before getting a good look at the boy in front of her. "Why are you wearing a mask?" Kiactu stiffened a bit before telling her that he didn't talk to strangers right off the bat. "Oh," the girl answered. "My name's Runo . . . Now, tell me why you're wearing that mask and why your arm is wrapped up."

"Yeah," Kiactu told the girl, tilting his head, "I don't think so. You're supposed to be courteous and ask for someone's name before asking about their problems." Runo puffed out her cheeks before looking up in the sky as cards began to fall. She grabbed one and looked at it before noticing that Kiactu had one as well. "What's with these cards?" Runo asked as she glanced towards the boy. He shrugged before walking away. "It was nice meeting you, Ms. Runo," he waved as he left the girl pondering about the mystery boy's name.

In a way, it was nice to meet the girl, though she was a little bossy and eccentric. He had a feeling she was going to be a little bit of trouble, though.

**A FEW DAYS LATER**

Apparently once the people all over the world got cards like Kiactu for some reason, they started to create a game called Bakugan. Kiactu held a spot in the top ten for a little while until he was challenged by a boy named Dan Kuso. "Field Open!" they would both yell as they held out cards. Both Kiactu and Dan threw out cards called Gate Cards face down on the field. "Bakugan brawl!" the two yelled out as balls were thrown out of their hands.

"Stand," a woman from somewhere called and the balls stopped on the same card. They opened to reveal that Dan threw out a lion-like creature with wings while Kiactu threw out a giant raccoon with veins showing and a black mask. The raccoon had pale skin and snorted as it looked down upon the creature it was supposed to battle. Kiactu heard some snide remark about how weak the thing looked go through his head. _"Shukaku, I don't want you going overboard with this,"_ he told it. "_We're just here to help them fight the evil I know is coming. Just play around with it like I'm going to._"

"Gate Card open!" Dan yelled out to the field. The card glowed before showing a picture of a red Juggernoid (that's one of the many humanoid beings in this game) attacking another creature. The Griffon shined before attacking Shukaku, though the attack was blocked by a wall of sand in the shape of a tanuki. "Ability activate: Shield of Shukaku!" the defensive attack was called. The sand began to take the shape of multiple orbs as Kiactu sent said objects at the Griffon. The attacks connected and the creature was destroyed.

"Wow, you're good," Dan told Kiactu. The Namae no Nai said nothing and watched as his opponent threw out another Bakugan. He threw Shukaku out there and watched as it landed, taking the form of something else. It was a fox a lot bigger than that of a Gorom, if not bigger. The fox was russet red with long bunny ears and nine waving tails, unlike the first Bakugan ball he threw out. The opponent was a Saurus that roared as it glared at the fox in front of it. The fox growled back, expecting a challenge.

"Gate Card, open!" Kiactu ordered as the field was bathed in light before pillars began to rise beneath the both of them. "NNNNNNNGRRRRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAA AAAAAAH!" Kurama roared as he began to gather chakra from its mouth. Dan looked at his wrist and gasped as the screen showed that the creature before it had nine thousand attack power. The chakra became a dense ball before it was blasted at the Saurus, completely wiping it out and gaining another victory for Kiactu.

"That . . . Bakugan was extremely powerful," Dan said, a bit shaken up from the backlash of the explosion. "The **Bijuudama** has a way of doing that," Kiactu agreed, staying in the same spot as the Saurus became a Bakugan ball once more. Dan grimaced as he knew he was down to his last Bakugan. "Gate Card, set!" He threw a field card before drawing a ball from his hand. "Bakugan . . . BRAWL! Falconeer stand!" A giant bird cawed as it looked down at Kiactu. He said nothing as he threw the ball that held Shukaku and Kurama in it. The ball rolled onto the card before opening up, turning purple as it landed. "Stand," Kiactu simply ordered. "Eight Tailed Octopus-Ox, Gyuki."

The ball glowed before a giant creature with the lower body of an octopus and the upper body of an ox appeared, roaring as it glared at the bird-like creature before it. "Ability card activate: Light Hack!" The creature shot a beam of Light at the humanoid bird, only for Dan to hold up a card of his own. "Counter-ability activate: Brave Fire!" he yelled as the card transformed into a flame before encircling Falconeer. The attack hit home, only to dissipate as the flame transformed into a spherical shape and flew towards Gyuki.

"Defensive ability activate: Eight-Tailed Shield." The Eight-Tailed Octopus-Ox's tails wrapped around his body, covering it as the fireball crashed into the shield before it was deflected off. "Now, Special Ability activate: Tailed Beast Bomb!" Gyuki allowed black energy to gather in front of his mouth, creating a yellowish ball with black streaks, before raising his mouth in the air and gathering more energy that way. The ball of energy expanded even more until it grew to be a few times bigger than when it was first formed and Gyuki shot the ball towards Falconeer, obliterating the creature and transforming it back into its ball state. The area around the two shimmered back into reality and time started back up.

"There's no way," Dan stammered, his eyes twitching back and forth as he tried to grasp the power that the Bijuu apparently had. Their Attack Points far surpassed that of any creature he had ever seen and he had a swift feeling that wasn't the end of it. "Any challenger that goes against you is sure to be whipped!" Dan smiled as he stood up. "Why don't you become a part of the Battle Brawlers?" Kiactu thought about it for a second before smiling. "As long as I get a place to stay," he suggested. "Your park benches are not comfortable whatsoever."

"Sure, but you gotta ask my folks," Dan told him. Kiactu nodded as the boy led him to his house. "Daniel," his mother called out from the living room. She was apparently getting her exercise by doing yoga and noticed that her son had brought a guest over. "Ohayo, Mrs. Kuso," Kiactu greeted her, his bag over his shoulder as he walked into the living room. "Oh, I didn't know that Dan brought a guest over," Mrs. Kuso said. "Hello and welcome to our house." She took a good look at his face. "I apologize, I never got your name."

"My name is Kiactu Maheem and it's a pleasure meeting you," Kiactu said with a gentle voice. "You must be a traveler?" she asked, noticing the bag finally as Kiactu set it down. "That I am. I just been roaming Japan and messing around." He dug into his satchel and looked around for something. "That . . . and I've been to a lot of places in Europe. I've even went to America once." Kiactu handed her a Victorian Doll in a frilly white dress. "I don't think I'll need this," he deadpanned as he handed the doll to Mrs. Kuso. He went back into the bag before going through his things once more. "Let's see . . . World War Z to read when I get bored . . . along with most of the Percy Jackson series . . . a drawing pad . . . a how-to guide to drawing manga . . . a how-to guide to drawing cartoons . . . gardening supplies . . . seeds . . . planting soil . . . and a can of tuna." Kiactu just stared at the can for a minute. "And I don't even like tuna."

"What kinds of seeds are those, Kiactu?" Mrs. Kuso asked as Kiactu turned to face her. "Oh, they're just your typical marigolds, roses, tulips, carnations, and other assorted seeds."

"Do you have a place to stay?" she asked and Kiactu sheepishly scratched the back of his head. "Well . . . no . . . but . . ." As he was about to tell her that he was fine sleeping outside, the woman shook her head. "That just won't do," she argued. "You seem too interest of a guest to just sleep outdoors. Come on." She grabbed his hands and led him up the stairs. "You'll be sleeping in Dan's room until we can clean out the guest room."

"Um . . . Thanks?" Kiactu said as she tried to help him carry the bags up the stairs. The woman looked young enough to be Dan's sister and was an inch or two shorter than he was, so the bag was a little heavier to her. "Oh," she said as she had some difficulty carrying it. "What's in this besides all of those things you mentioned before."  
"Just a few weights," he told her. "Nothing more than just that and a few other things. I could carry it for you. I mean really, it's my bag." The woman shook her head and still tried to lift it. "No, I need to lose a little weight anyway," she said. "It just wouldn't be fair that I didn't get any exercise while helping you out, would it?" Kiactu said nothing as the woman stuck out her tongue and poked his mask in the forehead. "I hope you don't mind me asking, but why do you wear that porcelain mask?"

Kiactu couldn't think of anything and tried to come up with an excuse, but she suddenly just let the question go. "I'm sorry," Mrs. Kuso told him. "I was getting a little carried away with questioning." Kiactu shook his head to her response. "No no," he told her. "I get it. This mask and I are complete opposites. While it's creepy and open, I'm calm and mysterious. To tell you the truth . . . My mother and father gave me this mask."

"Oh? What has happened to them?" Mrs. Kuso asked. "They . . . uh . . . passed," he answered. "I was six at the time. Eventually I stayed with my aunt until she kicked me out at twelve, so then I've been wondering around the world and came across the places I've told you about." Mrs. Kuso listened to the stories Kiactu woven (though not true) together about the different places he's been to, including Russia and Australia. "That's actually pretty sad," she told him, though Kiactu brushed her off. "I mean the start of your life. It gets exciting after your aunt kicks you out." Kiactu shrugged once more. "I just know there are more unfortunate people out there, y'know?"  
Kiactu told her the story all through the trip to Dan's room, where he set up a futon near the foot of Dan's bed. "Daniel, Kiactu will be staying in your room until your father gets home and helps clean out the guest room, okay?" Dan nodded and she closed the door before the two sat down. "So, where are the two of you going?" Kiactu asked the boy as he opened a drawer. "Just out," Dan told him. "It's such a bright day and I need to go challenge this boy to a brawl." Kiactu nodded, running after Dan as Mrs. Kuso was on her shoulders with her legs in the air, holding up her torso as her shirt fell down a bit to reveal a bit of her toned stomach. "Daniel, where are you two going?"

"Out to the park, Mrs. a," Kiactu called out. "We'll be back!"

Dan grabbed onto his bike as Kiactu ran behind him. "Wow, you're pretty fit," he complimented Kiactu as the Namae no Nai ran behind the bike. "I can actually keep up with a car going sixty," Kiactu admitted as he followed behind. "There's no way that's possible," Dan retorted, not seeing the smirk on Kiactu's face due to the mask. A strong breeze ran past, nearly knocking Dan off his bike as he saw Kiactu become a speck in the sun. "That could come in handy at the track meet," he said as he watched the boy run even more before pedaling. Kiactu stopped suddenly, causing Dan to pull on his brakes hard in order to not hurt the boy. Kiactu caught him as he was about to fall off and sighed before watching as two boys sat on the bench in front of them.

The first one was a short boy that had to be a foot or two shorter than Kiactu and the other was a heavyset boy that stood over him. "Did you need backup in case you lose?" the little boy asked. Kiactu glared at the boy, though he then realized that the boy wouldn't even know he was the cause of Kiactu's ire. "Nope, but apparently you need backup," Kiactu retorted. "At least Dan and I are near the same age." Of course they weren't, but Dan and the other two didn't need to know that.

"No matter," the bigger boy said as he pointed towards himself. "I'm the master of Subterra space, so I'll be wiping the floor with your butts!" Kiactu sweatdropped as he listened to the boy's hubris-infused boast. "Just hurry up and brawl," he told the both of them. "It's going to be hard to brawl when my opponent has a creature that I've never heard of." Kiactu's sweatdrop only grew some more as Dan returned the boast. "But I've gotta warn ya I've never lost a battle before!"

"You lost one to me . . . This morning actually."

"That's because you have an insanely powerful creature!" Dan yelled at Kiactu. "I wouldn't have lost if you didn't use that strange Bakugan!" Kiactu tilted his head at the comment. "I don't think they're strange," he said. "Kurama and the others are actually really powerful, and it doesn't hurt that I don't have to choose more than one ball to be able to use them. Besides, you enter a parallel universe every time you battle. So how is my weirdness different than yours?"

The two just went ahead and started the duel. Kiactu pulled out his Field Card as well before all three yelled "Bakugan Field open!" The area began to glow before time stopped around them. Kiactu noticed the background around them change as they entered the field of battle before settling on a galaxy-like area with a long white space acting as a floor. "Ready or not, here I come!" Shuji (that's the boy's name) yelled as he threw out a brown Bakugan ball. The ball bounced before coming to a stop on his card. It opened to show some sort of mantis like creature before the mantis glowed. It grew bigger and more life-like as it roared.

It took a step towards Dan as he jumped back before checking his wristwatch. The rectangular screen slid up to show a field on it as the woman's voice from before greeted Dan. "Opponent's Bakugan is a Mantris with two-seven-zero G's. No other information is given." Kiactu said nothing as he just watched as Dan threw out his Serpenoid, who had three-twenty G's. The snake wrapped around the mantis, squeezing it when Shuji opened up his gate card. The area turned into a desert as the creatures fell, the Mantris slipping out of the stranglehold before jumping into the air. Its G-Force grew up to a hundred more than Serpenoid and it slashed, the snake reverting back into ball form.

"Heheheh," Shuji laughed. Automatically Kiactu wanted to punch the guy's face in as he was growing a little too cocky. "That was so easy. You fell like a deck of cards in a tornado."

"HEY, DICK! THIS BATTLE'S ONLY GETTING STARTED!" Kiactu yelled as the fat fuck's smug grin made him angry. "Just because you won the first battle, doesn't mean you'll win the rest." All he needed was a rock or boulder and he'd show the boy how a real guy battles. "I'll battle you next, after I wipe the floor with this brawler. It's time to finish what I started." He threw another ball out there. This time, a giant crab . . . thing rose up from its ball form and roared. "You'd better buckle up, Shuji, 'cuz you're going down!" Dan yelled, throwing his ball. The ball stood to show that it was the Falconeer from his and Kiactu's battle.

Dan opened the Gate Card and watched as his creature overpowered Shuji's entirely, flying right through the crab and destroying it. Kiactu watched still as the flames died down before showing that Dan had won this battle. It was now time for their final Bakugan, which both just so happened to be Sauruses. Dan used an ability card to turn the battle into his favor, his Saurus charging through Shuji's and giving the young teen the victory.

This was their last battle: Dan's Falconeer against Shuji's Mantris. The overweight boy smiled as he thought he had Dan. He opened his gate card and added ability called Slice Cutter that made the Mantris's blades glow a deep orange. The attack flew towards Falconeer when Dan also threw out an ability card, the same one that he used for the exact Bakugan he was beaten by Kiactu with: "Brave Fire!" As it did before, the attack hit Falconeer, only to be added into the inferno shield that protected the beast before it turned into a giant fireball and (unlike the last time) hit Mantris head-on.

The area was bathed in light once more as Kiactu looked down at Shuji. "Do you want that ass whipping now or will you wait for it?" he asked. What the drifter didn't expect was the boy to run off crying, making his little brother and Dan sweatdrop at the scene. "That was . . . easy?" Dan asked, looking as the boy ran off.

Later that night, Dan was online chatting with his friends, recollecting the battle he had with Shuji and Kiactu earlier today. "Whoa! You don't mean _the_ Kiactu as in Kiactu _Maheem_!" a certain light blue-haired girl asked. "Um . . . Yeah," Dan answered. "That Kiactu." Said boy was sitting on the bed, reading **World War Z** before he looked up at Dan's chat rooms. "Man you should've seen me," Dan went on, trying to get back onto the subject that was to be. "I was so wicked, but what do you expect from someone as talented and awesome as I am." Kiactu sweatdropped as the boy stood with one foot on the chair seat and his other on the floor. "Hubris is not your standpoint," he voiced as the girls nearly jumped at the new tenor yet masculine voice that interrupted his conversation.

"Wait," Runo ordered. "Don't I know you?" She tried to get a good look at Kiactu, only for the boy to put his mask on. "Yeah, I remember! You were with me when the Bakugan cards started falling from the sky!" Kiactu said nothing. "Can you prove it? This mask can be very . . . What's the word I'm looking for? It's not familiar . . . Something like it gets around . . . I'll just go with popular," he tried to lead her off. "I don't know . . ." Runo said. "I'll be watching you, though."

"It seems you have a fan girl, Kiactu," Dan teased, only to get a denial from Runo and a book spine upside the head from Kiactu. The other girls sweatdropped and nervously laughed as the boy tried to get into a fight with Kiactu, only to hit the side of the bed as Kiactu dodged. "OW!" Dan yelled as he held his throbbing hand.

"Shouldn't you try to see your rankings?" the drifter asked. "I mean, the last time I checked, you were about the one hundred twenty first in the ranks." Dan followed his suggestion and found out that he was a little bit higher than that. "You should save your breath until you're one of the top ten," Runo told him. "That's precious, coming from someone who didn't even make rank," he retorted as he blew a raspberry at the girl before him. "Oh, like that's _so_ mature!" Runo yelled.

A tan-skinned girl with silver hair commented on how manly Dan was for dueling Kiactu and for beating Shuji before kissing the screen. "Aw, Julie!" Dan yelled, falling out of his chair as Kiactu sweatdropped at the scene. "Stop slobbering all over the screen!" Kiactu's sweatdrop only grew before he tried to comment on the moment. "I would've handled that with a more calm action, like just sitting down and not freaking out." Dan turned back to glare at him before talking with his online friends.

"Besides, I'm a Brawler, not your boyfriend." He tried to ignore the sudden singing of Kiactu (**Boyfriend by Big Time Rush**) and tried to pay attention to what Runo was trying to say about this moment being so "kindergarten". The girl above Julie and Runo nervously looked back and forth before turning her sights on Dan. "Might I suggest having another battle with Kiactu? He's stuck at first place and I'm sure in a few years you can surpass him." Kiactu highly doubted that, but just listened anyway. The remaining girl, a redhead with a gentle personality, commented on that sentence. "In a few years?" she asked. "There has to be some way you can challenge him faster, is there?" Dan leaned back in his chair before looking down. "Not unless I can think of things that can counter that Bijuu Bakugan of his. Each time he throws that ball out, it's a creature with up to nine thousand G's. That Bakugan is seriously crazy. Plus I heard that he has two others that are extremely powerful as well from what I've heard."

"Ah shucks," Kiactu said, scratching the back of his head. "You're making me blush." When Runo tried to call him on it, he still denied that he was Kiactu. "But . . ." She stopped questioning him as it was starting to give her a headache. "What about Shun?" Marucho (that was the name of the girl from before) asked. "What about him?"

Meanwhile, a boy with a long ponytail in the back of his hair stared up at the moon as he thought back to the battle he had with that kid with the strange Bakugan that could change forms. '_Everyone I've beaten since that loss has been a joke compared to the thrill I got when battling him_,' Shun thought to himself as he lay by a pillar. '_That Bakugan . . . What made it so powerful that it took down Skyress as if he was nothing?_' He said nothing before staring at the Bakugan ball in his palm.

In another universe just like that of the Bakugan Field (an empty plain with six galaxy elliptical swirling around a central point with two orbs in its center), a white dragon-like creature with bat wings was flying through the air when he was stopped by another dragon. This one was red with yellow symbols all over his body as well as a golden horn and yellow underbelly. "**Naga, wait!**" the latter yelled, standing in-between the former and his destination. "**Out of my way, Drago!**" the now-named Naga ordered as he tried to fly past his obstacle. "**Why are you trying to gain this much power?**" Drago asked. "**You know that it will only lead to your ultimate destruction.**"

"**Silence,**" Naga told Drago. "**You know nothing of what we feel?**"

"**I had a feeling you were behind the human called Michael**," the Dragonoid told his one-time friend. "**What'd I like to know is where you found him.**" Naga held up a card and asked if Drago knew what it was. The Dragonoid was shocked as Naga threw it before the thing transformed into a portal of some kind and the other Dragonoid flew through.

Kiactu and Dan were walking through the park when they were stopped by Shuji. "I want a rematch," the heavyset boy ordered. "You really love to lose, don't you?" Kiactu asked as he just looked at the boy before sighing as he took his Field Card out so he would be able to see this battle. All three of them were transported to the Bakugan Field and the two battling threw out their Gate Cards. Shuji started first, this time throwing out a black Bakugan. "How did you ever get a hold of a Darkus Beast?" Dan asked. "Obviously he went to a Bakugan Store and bought them," Kiactu voiced.

"That, and you can call me the Master of Darkus."

"No one calls you that," Kiactu said as he read his book once more. "You just told us people called you the "Master of Subterra" not that long ago." Dan agreed before adding in his comment by saying that if he was going to call Shuji anything, it would be loser. "Now, how am I going to counter?" Dan asked himself before smiling. He had a plan. Dan threw his Saurus onto his own Gate Card and watched as Shuji threw a Stinglash (a Bakugan with the body of a scorpion and the face of a human). The Stinglash began to attack, only to miss before the Saurus grabbed the tail. "Looks like I need a boost," Dan commented before opening his Gate Card. The area was covered in flames once more and Kiactu held a teacup full of tea over the flames, heating up the tea and moving his mask before drinking. The G-Force of the Saurus was still a few G's short of Stinglash's, giving the scorpion-human hybrid the advantage as one of its feet stabbed through the Saurus's torso.

The ball that once was Saurus rolled past Dan. "Damn," he said aloud. "I needed a little bit more power." Kiactu nodded before telling Dan that it wasn't over yet.

Back in Vestroia (that was the name of the parallel universe), Drago was trying to find Naga when he was attacked by a giant humanoid creature that was heavily armored. "**What is a Darkus Bakugan doing in Pyrus Space?**" he asked as the creature kept trying to attack him. While Dan and Shuji battled, Kiactu noticed the area began to shimmer and knew that Dan had to feel the change as well before a vision popped into his head. It was a vision of Drago and Fear Ripper fighting and Kiactu could only watch before Kurama began talking to him. "**I felt the disturbance in the air as well**," the fox "Bakugan" answered. "**What happened?**"

"There was something that popped into my head," Kiactu answered. "I just don't know what it is. I just saw . . . a Dragonoid and a Fear Ripper fight over something. What really surprised me was the fact that the Fear Ripper was a Darkus-attribute creature in a Pyrus space." Kurama said nothing as he thought of a solution while his brothers and sisters were listening in. The battle between Dan and Shuji went on after Dan had his vision, with Serpenoid and Stinglash on the battlefield. Serpenoid wrapped around Stinglash as the latter had tried to attack. "Command Card: Quartet Battle activate, now! You'd better get ready, Shuji, 'cause a few more Bakugan have been added to the battle."

Dan's card began to glow before Kiactu noticed that the area changed as well and suddenly, the Dragonoid and Fear Ripper from before showed up in the battle, surprising Dan as he knew those two were the creatures from his vision. "**Fear Ripper, you must come to your senses!**" Dan heard Drago yell. The boy looked around as he tried to see where that sound had come from. "**The negative energy from the Silent Core has messed with your power of reasoning!**"

Drago noticed how quickly the power of Fear Reaper was growing and ended the battle with one attack. "**Boosted Dragon**!" Drago yelled as the field was over. The light outside had died and Kiactu sat by the battle, watching as Shuji bitched once more about losing and ran off. At their home, Dan was trying his best to get in contact with Drago, only to get no response. Kiactu said nothing and just sat there on the bed before the first of Dan's online friends started a chat room.

"Hey guys," Dan greeted them in a hurried voice. Kiactu sat near him on the computer. "You're not going to believe me, but . . . I was brawling with this guy named Shuji when I thought I heard my Bakugan talk!"

"No way," Runo said. "You too? It seems that everyone has a talking Bakugan. It's all over the Web site." Kiactu sweatdropped as he thought of how people would think nothing of a bunch of random cards falling from the sky. The people created some kind of strategy game, not knowing the reasons why these things were happening and created this game. The site was overrun with kids asking why they were hearing voices in their heads.

"You ever think you're sticking your nose into somewhere it doesn't belong?" Dan asked Kiactu, who shrugged before answering.

"All the time," he retorted. "All the time."

**CHAPTER END**

Prince: Finally. I have an idea for this Forgotten Strategy arc and only now just really thought of it. After I premiere this, it's Forgotten Dueler (Yu-Gi-Oh franchise), Forgotten Blader (Beyblade franchise), Forgotten Blader Metal Saga (Beyblade: Metal Fusion/Masters/Fury/Zero G's), Forgotten Wheeler (Beywheelz), and Forgotten Master (Pokémon). There probably will be more with all the things coming to Cartoon Network, but I don't know.

Kiactu: Prince of the Forgotten does not own any of the franchises mentioned in this Author's Note.


	2. Attack of the Masquerade!

**CHAPTER 2: ATTACK OF THE MASQUERADE**

Prince: Welcome you all to the next chapter of **Forgotten Brawler**. If this chapter is posted, that means that so many people have liked it enough that I went ahead and posted it on the site. If not, then I can take my creations elsewhere.

Kiactu: The pairings and disclaimer are listed in the first chapter and will be retold at least once every third chapter to be refreshed in your minds.

Prince: There is one person I forgot to add and it's Fabia from Mechtanium Surge. She will either be paired with Dan, Ichigo, Kiactu, or Naruto, but I'm pretty much strumming towards Kiactu.

**CHAPTER START**

It was a stroll in the park for Runo as she stared down at her Haos Bakugan. "Come on," she groaned. "Dan's Bakugan talk to him! Why can't you talk to me?" She tapped on the hull of the ball before coming to a sight on the bench. It was Kiactu . . . or whoever this guy decided to call himself. He was asleep on the chair and his mask was just out there. She wanted to move it _really_ bad as the computer screen only showed so much of the background. The temptation of seeing what was underneath the mask eventually became too much for her and she reached to touch it when she was suddenly stopped by another masked person. This person's mask didn't cover their entire face as Kiactu's had though, so she paid them no mind.

That was . . . until the mysterious person showed a Bakugan Field Card. Runo cursed as the person chose the worst time possible to brawl with her. What she didn't see however, was the fact that the supposedly "sleeping" Kiactu held up a Field Card as well. The battle went by quickly as Runo had no idea what she was getting into when brawling a mysterious person like this boy. "Masquerade," she said. "You say something, Runo?" Kiactu asked as he stood up and stretched.

She stayed quiet for a bit before gripping his neck in a hug and crying as she lost her Bakugan to a swirling dimension. Her shoulder-to-cry-on said nothing as she finally finished, sniffling a bit before looking him in what she thought was the eye. "I know that you don't go for revenge," she said, "but please . . . the next time you see Masquerade, promise me you'll take him down."

Of course, Kiactu had to ruin the moment with his next statement. "You _do_ know that we're going to have to act like this moment never happened, right?" A slap resounded throughout the park.

"Don't ruin the mood."

Later that day, Dan and Kiactu were in class at school. Kiactu was there because Dan's parents told him that if he was going to stay, he was going to have to go to school. He was registered and transferred to Dan's class, where he was now. Kiactu just sat by the desk Dan stood on as the boy bragged that he had a Bakugan that could talk. "Make it talk," one of his classmates ordered. "You can never make something talk unless it wants to," Kiactu told him, just sitting at his desk. "That's like asking a rock to move around. It can, but not without a little motivation or push."

"When did you go all sagely on us?" Dan asked. "I'm no sage," Kiactu told him. "I was just saying that you can't get the thing to talk because it doesn't want to deal with troublesome humans. When Drago, as you call it, wants to talk, just be patient and listen." Not even a day here and he's already got a fan club as the girls began to crowd around him. "Dammit," Kiactu growled. "I knew I should've just kept my big mouth shut." Dan pouted as all the attention was dragged away to the mysterious new student. "I hope you're happy with yourself!" he yelled.

"Not really, but yes," Kiactu told him, closing his eyes. Dan still tried to get Drago to talk, only for the students to not believe him anymore. "Forget Drago," another student told him. "I was just hoping you remembered to do your homework. Cause if you didn't, Ms. Burney is going to be all over you." Dan began to flip out before asking random people if they could help him with his homework. Unknown to him, Drago began to talk. "Haha," the little ball spoke. "What a pathetic human. If he thinks I'm here for his personal amusement, he is sadly mistaken. I'm on a more important mission to stop the destruction of Vestroia." He tried to move around and fell off the desk, only to be caught by Kiactu as he was staring at the ball. He finally made his presence known and held Drago up to where the dragonoid thought his eyes were. "You know you could've just humored him a bit," he told the ball.

"I'm no one's pet," it told him. "I'm on a classified mission right now and I don't want to be showcased for what I can do." Kiactu sweatdropped as he stared at the ball. "I was serious. All you had to do was just say something a doll would say, like 'Momma!' or 'I gotta go potty.' Would that have been too much to ask?" Drago said nothing and Kiactu was spooked by the sudden sound of a door opening suddenly, revealing a short lady with black hair tied up in a bun. She had on a purple business suit and Kiactu could only think that she was the instructor for this class.

Drago was bouncing all over the room before eventually settling at the woman's feet. "Who's responsible for bringing marbles into my class?" she asked before picking it up and noticing Dan (who was trying to catch it after the class ran to get back to their seats). "Daniel?" she called out to the boy. Dan began shaking as he answered her. "See me after class." She began to burn with a fire as Kiactu sweatdropped. _Great,_ he thought. _Another psychopathic teacher. Just what I needed!_

It was in the middle of class and while Ms. Burney was teaching the class about math, Dan pulled out the ball and began polishing it, only to be surprised when Drago spoke, telling him to stop. Kiactu turned his head sideways at the conversation going on between the two and noticed when Ms. Burney came up to Dan. "Well then, Daniel, can you hear my voice?" she asked. Once Dan answered, she gave him detention for the rest of the summer.

Kiactu was sitting quietly on the bed as Dan logged in. "Hey guys," the boy said to the screen. "You there?" Runo barged onto the screen, yelling at Dan as Kiactu sat in the background. Dan fell onto the floor and Kiactu stifled laughter at the boy's misery. "It's your entire fault I lost a Bakugan battle today!" Kiactu turned his head sideways. "You know, all you had to do was just leave," he told her. "It was your pride that lost you the battle, not Dan's special problem."

"Shut up, Kiactu!"

The screen switched to Marucho as she began to explain that the masked boy was walking around the world and beating kids left and right. "Not to mention every chat room I've checked is talking about Masquerade," Alice added in.

"So what does it mean?" Dan asked. Julie answered that he's been taking kids' Bakugan left and right and that he was talking about coming for Kiactu. Said boy stood in the background in complete silence as the information flowed through his body. "So, did he get yours, Runo?" Dan asked. "Yeah," she answered, a little downcast as she remembered how it went. "My precious Terraclaw." Kiactu didn't say anything for the girl's privacy and just stood there. "Don't worry," Dan told the crew. "If that dorkus comes anywhere near me, I'll beat him and get everyone's Bakugan back! That masked moron is going down!"

"Dan," Kiactu said, his voice calm and actually kinda cool. "Why not just use me as bait to draw him out?" The boy in question shook his head. "I can't endanger your Bijuu like that, buddy," he told his roommate. "The Bijuu is capable of handling themselves, thank you very much." _I should know with how many limbs I lost in battle with them._ He couldn't stop Dan from issuing a challenge to the masked menace and sweatdropped. "What if he takes your Bakugan?" Kiactu asked. "I mean, Drago's actually pretty important."

"I wish I was there to give you a hug, Danny!" Julie told the boy making Kiactu grow a sweatdrop on the back of his head. It only grew bigger once Alice admitted that she would too. "Do you even know what he's ranked?" Runo asked, finally making since.

"No, why?" Dan asked back.

"Because supposedly he's ranked as number one," she answered worriedly.

Dan looked shocked before looking towards Kiactu. "That doesn't mean he battled me," the Namae no Nai told him. "He battled a lot more people and got ranked up quite a bit. If we battled for real, I know I would beat him."

Dan tried the simple approach while talking into his webcam, though Kiactu shot him down. "You don't issue a challenge like you're a little girl," he told him. "You challenge them by showing confidence that you'll win. If you don't have confidence, you become this little pushover that will be trampled under by the big dogs." Dan then issued the challenge with more macho, improving his speech and making Kiactu give the thumbs up.

In a dark place of some kind, Masquerade was watching the challenge video and a smile was visible between the slit in his mask that showed his nose to the bottom of his chin. He saw Kiactu in the background glaring at the camera, though the intent couldn't be felt from behind his mask that well.

The challenge was under train tracks after school and Dan was running behind Kiactu when they were stopped by Shuji yet again. "Geez," Kiactu said. "I guess it's my turn to battle him, then." Shuji smiled as he finally had a chance to beat the former number one brawler.

"Field Open!" they yelled as the area turned white. Time began to slow down as the two stood in front of each other. It was obviously Kiactu's win (with no losses at all during the battle) as Shuji threw out his Ventus Falconeer and Kiactu threw out Shukaku. The giant Raccoon-Dog smirked at the giant humanoid bird in front of him before the area was covered in sand. Shuji activated his ability card and Falconeer flew over the sudden terrain, only to be caught by a tendril of sand. "Is it okay if I can kill this?" Shukaku asked as the sand began to spread around the bird Bakugan. Kiactu shrugged and that gave Shukaku his answer as he smiled before turning towards the Bakugan encased in his sand. "You're lucky you can turn back into ball form. **Sabaku Soso** (**Translation: Sand Burial**)!" The coffin of sand suddenly imploded as a green light exited from the sand and ended the battle.

The battle was over just like that and Shuji began crying as he was obliterated even faster than when he went against Dan. "I get that feeling every time I challenge him," Dan admitted. "He's just a good brawler." The duo ran once more only to be stopped by Masquerade. "I see you brought back up," the masked boy called Kiactu. "He's just an observer!" Dan yelled, though Kiactu shook his head. "No," he told Dan. "This just became my fight as well."

The three of them opened their Field Cards and Masquerade dropped a card on the ground that vanished as soon as it hit. "Two on one battle commencing," the watch said aloud. The three of them yelled "Bakugan . . . Brawl!" after setting their Gate Cards and threw out their creatures.

"Menos Grande Hollow Ichigo . . . STAND!" A reptilian creature with white skin and a hole in its chest appeared with a giant cleaver in its hand. The beast's eyes were yellow and it had long orange hair as well as clawed hands and feet and a tail that swished back and forth as it waited for its command. "This is the first that he would listen to me," Kiactu said. "Usually he just went ahead and attacked for no apparent reason.

"Whoa! That Bakugan sure is powerful!" Dan yelled. He looked down to see that the creature was at near six hundred and twenty G's. It was then Dan's turn to battle and he threw out his favorite Bakugan so far. "Serpenoid, stand!" he yelled, launching the ball and watching as it landed on his gate card. Hichigo stood on its card, its tail moving back and forth as it waited on its opponent.

Masquerade, however, was a bit more dramatic with his launch. He raised his hand into the sky before bringing it behind him and throwing out a black ball of some sort. "Falconeer, stand," he ordered. The card landed on Kiactu's Gate Card and with Hichigo. "Gate Card open," Kiactu simply ordered. The area changed to a dark place with gigantic white trees that made it hard for the Falconeer to fly around. "**Hueco Mundo** (**Translation: Hollow World . . . I think. I flunked out of my second year of Spanish**)." Hollow Ichigo roared as it gained more power from its surroundings. "Hm," Masquerade smirked. "Ability Card Activate: Dimension Fold!" The area still stayed. "What?"

"You may have noticed that your ability card is not working properly," Kiactu said. "This is because my 'Bakugan' are not Bakugan at all, but creatures from other dimensions. As they are different from Bakugan, so are their abilities and Gate Cards. So no ability can be used against them unless it's supplementary." He then drew his ability card. "Ability Card Activate: Gran Rey Cero!"

Hollow Ichigo brought up its fingers as a light blue energy enclosed around said fingers, illuminating the field in its bathing light, and fired it in a spherical form that followed an erratic path. The attack connected, sending Falconeer packing as it was returned to ball form and fell near Masquerade's feet. "Now I know how you're the top Brawler!" Dan yelled. "You're using non-regulation Bakugan!"

"Is there really something as regulation in revenge?" Kiactu asked. "Besides, these 'Bakugan' are custom-made when I visited the factories." Dan was about to offer a rebuttal when he remembered how Runo tried to get him to tell her that he was the actual Kiactu. It was then Dan's turn as Masquerade threw out a new Bakugan called Reaper. It basically looked like a Grim Reaper with wings and horns.

"Gate Card Open!" Dan yelled. Flames erupted underneath the snake. The attack boosted the Serpenoid's attack power up another three hundred G's, separating the two creatures on the card by at least two hundred ninety G's. Masquerade used the Dimension Fold card again, wiping out Dan's Gate Card before Reaper sliced Serpenoid. The creature disappeared in a gaping maw before Dan threw out another creature, his Saurus.

Kiactu watched as Masquerade threw out Reaper once more before setting a Gate Card of his own. "Bakugan, brawl!" he yelled, throwing out another Bakugan. Once this one stood, fire began to swirl around it and revealed a giant fox with nine tails. "Kurama," Kiactu simply named it. "I see . . ." Masquerade told him. "You're finally getting serious."

"I won't forgive you for making someone important to us sad," Kiactu told him, the lovable trickster gone from his voice. The new Kiactu surprised Dan, as he was sure that Kiactu was always laughing and joking around. "Bakugan, brawl," Masquerade said, throwing out another Darkus Bakugan. The creature was a Fear Reaper. "Ability Card, activate! G Points Switch!" Kurama's G points went to Fear Reaper somehow and Kiactu said nothing as Kurama was then attacked with its own nine-thousand G points. "Gate Card open," he simply said. "Chakra Chain Barrier." The Gate Card glowed before thousands of chains wrapped around Fear Reaper and created a cage that blocked Fear Reaper and Kurama from sight. "I had a feeling you would've done something that would try to change G points after you saw that Kurama would overtrump your Bakugan. That's why I laid this trap card to test if you would. The trap card binds anyone on it (whether it be ally, foe, or myself)."

Dan forgot about Kiactu's momentary coolness and threw out an ability card. "You may have been able to beat my Gate Card," he said, "but can you stop my ability card!"

"Dude, he tried to stop mine cold and failed, but that's because my Bakugan aren't really Bakugan at all," Kiactu deadpanned. "Well . . . SHUT UP!" Dan yelled, only for his creature to be stopped and Kiactu to whisper, "I told you so." Another slice from Reaper sent Saurus into the Doom Dimension making both scores tied. "I want my Saurus back!" Dan yelled at Masquerade.

"No can do, Dan," Masquerade responded. "Once the Doom Card has been played, there's no getting your Bakugan back." Dan looked mad while Kiactu just stood there, his mind reeling as images of a certain girl came to mind. '_Why am I thinking of Alice?_' he thought to himself. '_It's as if by the way this guy is talking, _he's_ Alice._' Immediately Kiactu's eyes widened beneath his mask and he realized that it was because Alice was right here. He studied Masquerade some more as his right eye was displaying the image of his profile in his head.

'_For some reason, this guy's soul says it's Alice's, but I don't even think that it's possible_,' he thought . . . until a more mature version of his voice took over. "_It's because that _is_ Alice,_" it told him. "_Her soul has been hidden by that mask she's wearing and she probably has no recollection of even what her personality is doing._" Immediately Kiactu grimaced before realizing that the voice was right. '_It's just like a Naruto-esque situation, isn't it?'_

"_What? Where a demonic presence takes over the body of someone you know?_" the voice asked. "_Yeah, it's exactly like that._" He then noticed the air growing hotter and hotter, not worried as he was sure that the flames were going to hurt him before being taken back to the real world. Somehow, Dan had beaten him to a tie, though Masquerade tried to play it off as if he had never wanted to destroy Drago.

Kiactu closed his eyes as the boy began to walk away with Dan trying his best to get Masquerade to stay. "And Kiactu?" the masked teen called out. Kiactu stayed silent as he tried to acknowledge that the man was calling him. "I will defeat you and your mystery Bakugan. You may have won the battles that we have had, but that doesn't mean your luck will stay the same." He was about to go when Kiactu stopped time around him and Masquerade. "Watch who you are talking to, boy," Kiactu warned in a deep and serious tone. This voice bordered on the edge of life and death for Masquerade. "I already know your secret and who you really are. You think some mask can hide your identity from me? You're lucky I want Dan to grow before facing you or I would've decided the last blow of that battle."

Kiactu placed his fingers on the side of his mask before sliding it to the left and exposing his right eye. The eye had black sclera and a red reticle in its center, with the crosshairs staring dead at Masquerade. It only looked more intimidating as his eye was narrowed in anger (**AN: Think Allen Walker when he fought against that shape shifting demon and got Cross Beta**). Masquerade smirked before leaving.

"I look forward to battling you alone," he told him. "I needed a challenge before taking on someone like you." Kiactu kept his mouth closed as Masquerade left him with a message that he would be back. Kiactu started time back up and left Dan kneeling on his hands and knees.

That night, Kiactu sat with his arms crossed as he stared at Alice's screen. "What's with him?" she asked as she glanced back. Kiactu shook his head before apologizing. "I'm sorry," he said. "You just seem so familiar that it's puzzling." She blushed a bit before he turned his attention back to the others. "Dan barely won against Masquerade," he told them. "In fact, it was more of a draw as Dan almost lost Drago. His Saurus and Serpenoid were not as lucky." Dan said nothing as he listened to Kiactu give an intimate report of their battle. "Take note of everything in a battle," Kiactu advised. "There are certain moves you can make when you're in a tight spot. Unfortunately, in that battle, you didn't show any of them."

"If I didn't know any better, I'd say you were a fighter at one time," Runo commented. "Me? No . . . I'm just your average drifter."

"In most kung fu movies, the drifter is always a master of the fighting in the arts of the main character," Marucho said. "And that's a cliché. I don't do clichés," Kiactu told her. "Besides, if every drifter knew some sort of martial art, that would just defeat the purpose of bandits stealing things from them." His phone suddenly started to play a song that most of them didn't really get as it was in another language (**Play Right Here by Justin Bieber featuring Drake; that song is extremely catchy**). "Hold on," he answered. "I gotta take this."

"Hello?" he asked. "What is it, Codie? No I don't have the time! Of course I usually just wear a watch, but I'm in my pajamas at the moment, so no watch." He waited some moments before answering his caller. "No I'm not going to do that in a house where I share a room! God, man, get your mind out of the emptiness that is the gutter." He waited some more as they all were staring at him. "I gotta call you back. The boy's right next to me and I'm on the video chat with some girls." He stopped for a moment.

"What? Of course I'm not on some dating site!" That statement made the girls blush as the mystery caller went on. "No, they're just friends, nothing more . . . Of course that's what I said about Visul, but it was a mutual thing. You know what . . ." He looked back towards Dan and muted the chat room before asking the boy to cover his ears. ". . . Fuck you, Codie." Kiactu then motioned that it was okay for him to uncover his ears and turned the volume up. "Yeah, love you too, bro," he whispered as he hung up. "Oh wait! The Mary Juana is in the back of the office."

"The what?" Dan asked. "It's a secret code for the both of us," Kiactu answered. "Forget you ever heard that." It meant that the marijuana was back in his home world in his office that he gave Codie the keys to. This was going to be a _long_ week for Kiactu.

**CHAPTER END**

Prince: And that ends the second chapter of Forgotten Brawler. I had to end that with a bang because for one, Codie Jeffares is one funny muthafucker. I will always remember my pot-smoking comedic white bro from high school. As well as the twins, Eddie, Chris, Tony, Jose, Tyler H, Tyler . . . whatever the hell his last name was, Brandon, Mike, Gabe, Cody Reece (the Fat Bastard of our group), and others. Peace out and may I see you again in the next life.


End file.
